<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>月夜1炮 by HeavyWaterCoolingTower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177844">月夜1炮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower'>HeavyWaterCoolingTower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Survival (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一时的纵容让他们都做了错误的事情。<br/>但是，基于错误原因产生的感情也可以是真感情。<br/>---------------<br/>约翰梦女文，酒后……性了，但勉强算没有乱<br/>（有完整人设和故事，这里只放出了打炮的段落）<br/>---------------<br/>标题来源（大草注意）：BV15x411s7nM</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>月夜1炮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>灯光昏暗的吧台前，丽莎的眼角已经泛起酒意。</p><p>约翰故做沉思，眼神却无法离开那绯红的双颊。今天晚上，他们一如既往地相谈甚欢，不知不觉就多喝了两杯。</p><p>对于约翰的酒量，这两杯是小菜一碟，但丽莎明显不如他能喝酒。第二杯还剩一半，她就笑着说上头了，明天还要去工作。</p><p>随后，她扭过头去眨了眨眼，不易察觉地叹了口气。</p><p>丽莎总是这样，似乎从来没有什么让她疑虑和痛苦，可她的快乐也如飞絮般缥缈；她能够跟上现实的节奏，但随时随地的更多是专注的沉思。</p><p>约翰觉得，她一直都处于一种沉醉的状态，现在这份微醺也并不是酒精附加的，而是从荡漾的心海里翻出来的。</p><p>“你一直在看着我啊。”</p><p>她发现了约翰的小动作。</p><p>坦率的约翰并不回避，只是略微下移视线：“我觉得，能跟你相遇，是非常不可思议的一件事。”</p><p>“我也一样。我同样觉得，你是很难得的一个人……”</p><p>丽莎微微一倾，就靠在了约翰身上。</p><p>“丽莎……”</p><p> </p><p>即使还是初春，还隔着厚厚的毛呢外套，女子的体温依旧倏地贴到约翰身上，让他内心一惊。他想推开她，挣扎的内心却迟迟无法行动，哪怕胸口的十字架已经变得像烙铁，严厉地警醒着自己。</p><p>身为牧师，在与生命的另一半结为连理之前，绝不能对异性有非分之举，更不能跨入雷池。</p><p>可是丽莎，她已经完美到无可挑剔，即使并非教徒，也完全不需要说教。她是一名与自己同龄的留学生，他们认识的日子里，他亲眼看到她有多么的孤独。</p><p>他想，完美无瑕的灵魂，怎能不孤独呢……</p><p>他又想，也许，完美无瑕的她，所作所为才是正确的？</p><p>不，约翰握紧了手链上的十字。他不可以渎职，更不可以违背上帝，违背信念。</p><p>“我不能这样做，丽莎……”</p><p>他呢喃的拒绝却更像一种妥协。</p><p>“你曾说过，你不能眼看着他人受苦而不作为。”丽莎在他领边低语，“……我这样做，让你对我失望了吗？”</p><p>“不不，没有，我非常理解你，但是我也有自己的责任。”</p><p>“我很通透，是吗？”她抬起头来，“可你不能指望一个温柔的人总是能忍受孤独。”</p><p>她搂紧肩膀，对着约翰的唇角吻了一下。</p><p> </p><p>还好，丽莎很快就矜持了回来。她松开约翰，两口喝完剩余的酒液。约翰裹紧大衣，几乎是催促着付完了账，然后起身送她回家。</p><p>他们是邻居，住在同一栋公寓的不同楼层里，因此他们必须继续同行。</p><p>两人一路无言地走过洒满月光的夜路，约翰能感觉到丽莎还拉着他外套上的腰带，一副恋恋不舍的模样。他自知乱了心绪，只能不断地默念上帝的名号，可是全知全能的上帝却不能成为自己。</p><p>他是人，每个人都有罪，牧师也一样。尤其在这样两难的境地里，似乎无论怎样选择，都会让自己罪加一等。</p><p>他突然有些羡慕身边的女子。她背负着沉重的十字架，灵魂却那么自在。</p><p>到了分道的楼层，丽莎也没有回家，而是跟着约翰站到了他的门前。</p><p>“我到家了。”他说。</p><p>“嗯。”她知道，“我也想进去。”</p><p>若约翰不是一个直言不讳的人，这件错误的事就不会发生。但是，他之所以是他，全是因为他的一片赤诚——做任何事都必须首先对得起自己，即使并不是很清楚事情的真相。这是他的人生信条，能够从惨痛的童年阴影里走出来，也全靠他从不对自己说谎。</p><p>“我想要她，想要和她做最亲密的事，想满足她，不能让她难过。”</p><p>现在，他也做不到对自己说谎。</p><p>于是他握着丽莎的手，推开房门将她拉了进去。</p><p> </p><p>他们一关上房门就开始激烈拥吻，大衣跌落在地，唇舌相互交缠。</p><p>她好瘦，手臂和背部非常单薄，腰肢盈盈一握，捧起脸庞的手指有些冰凉，约翰很轻松地就能将她搂住。丽莎的羊绒衫非常柔软，那身衣服在她身上显得异常宽松，当他的动作牵引绒毛摩擦到她的身体，她就在耳边一阵舒适地呼吸。</p><p>丽莎也没闲着，她解开约翰衬衫的扣子，身体紧贴到赤裸的前胸。突如其来的冷风让约翰颤抖一下，可随之而来的触及立刻令他浑身燥热——她没有穿内衣，乳房也只是两个微弱的鼓起，两颗突起的果实却因此更显硬挺，而现在它们正隔着衣服，软软地划过他的皮肤。</p><p>他按住她瘦小的肩膀，换来一句不容置疑的请求：</p><p>“约翰，我们来做吧。”</p><p>丽莎正撩起上衣，发丝不断从领口外滑入里面，微弱的反光更加清冷了她的神情。此时的她就像一盆昙花，正沐浴着月光，以前所未见的清晰姿态绽放在眼前。</p><p>“我不能不做保护措施。”</p><p>他已无处可逃，无论是勃发的下体，还是写满欲望的眼神，都将他的诚实袒露得一干二净。现在他唯一担心的，就是避孕的问题——作为牧师，婚前性行为已经是大忌，如果还让对方未婚先孕，那才是真的罪无可赦。</p><p>当然，情理之中地，丽莎早就有所准备。</p><p>约翰服气地笑了，抱起丽莎，和她一起躺进铺有毯子的沙发。</p><p> </p><p>约翰并非第一次做这种事，只是多年的空窗期让他感到生疏。他脱去衬衫后，还是丽莎抱着他面对面躺下，然后在绒毯里互相抚摸。</p><p>炽热的胸膛挤在一起，约翰小心地从外侧画圈到中心，拨动乳头时手指止不住地颤抖。丽莎的腿和双臂像春藤那样绕上自己的肢体，她回应得同样有些局促，却自然到让人放松，仿佛一种善意的安慰。</p><p>当她吻向颈部时，约翰摇了摇头——他不敢让其他神父看到这样的痕迹。于是丽莎转而轻舔他干燥的嘴唇，将大腿挤进腿间，隔着布料摩擦性器。</p><p>他已经情欲高涨，胀痛的感觉甚至有些难以应付。约翰皱着眉，试探着将手指伸向丽莎裙间，女孩发出一声酥软的闷哼。她拉着他的手，有些急切地拨开那层阻隔，湿润的花蕾顿时暴露在指腹之上。</p><p>一瞬间，羞愧的感觉又一次涌上心头。她鼓起的阴蒂像一颗跳动的小心脏，震慑着自己锱铢必较的敏感神经，而脖子上的十字架此时正铺在心脏主人的锁骨之间。</p><p>“我可以这样做吗？”他像在问她，更像在自言自语。</p><p>“可以的，约翰，继续吧……”</p><p>他只是想确认她是否湿润，可当呻吟一起，就无法克制地继续了下去。他看着身下的人儿，她正闭着眼睛享受自己温柔的爱抚，朱唇微启，胸脯起伏，腰身扭动得极尽柔媚。</p><p>此情此景让约翰再也无法自己，他几乎完全忘了自己的教义和身份，低下头去尽情索取她的呻吟。</p><p>直到丽莎的下体彻底湿润，约翰才从厮磨中分离。他跪起来脱裤子，丽莎也把裙子袜子脱光，直到一丝不挂。</p><p>约翰戴上避孕套，这次他没有犹豫。被贯穿时丽莎的眉头收紧了一下，她请求慢点，但没过两分钟，就缠住腰身让他用力。</p><p> </p><p>做这一切时，他们甚至没有拉上窗帘。丽莎的脸在月光下一览无余，她正随冲撞的动作忘情喘息，又尽量不让自己发出声音。</p><p>对于约翰，避孕套有些小，加上被柔软的内里紧紧包裹，他只有拼命贯注才能保持节奏，偶尔因为舒服而叫出声来，就紧张地咬紧下唇。</p><p>“只有我能听到，约翰……喊出来吧，就在我耳边……”</p><p>丽莎把手指插进他的头发，深情地投入怀抱。她已完全信任了他，呻吟时，禁不住流露一些残破的亵渎字眼。</p><p>她实在不像目所能及的人类。比起身为牧师的自己，丽莎似乎才是真正的牧羊人，似乎在她的身体里，他才感到前所未有的平静。</p><p>“丽莎，你是真实的吗？”约翰终于说出了他最大的焦虑，“你……会消失吗？……”</p><p>“我是真实的，约翰，你就在我体内……”</p><p>他无法再抗拒，今天这一切都发生得太自然了，自然到让他觉得这才是正确的做法，她才是世界的真理。</p><p>约翰将她揽入怀中，愈加猛烈地深入，他已无法自拔。他感受着包裹的甬道越发升温，身下的女子陷入迷乱，当她叫起他的名字，约翰在突然之间热泪盈眶。</p><p>丽莎很快绷紧了身体，她的快感累积到了极限，随后就是剧烈的颤抖。当她再次回过神来，已是面色潮红，目光中写满了迷恋与满足。</p><p>他情不自禁地亲吻了她的双唇和额头——以宗教仪式的姿态，赐予她无尽的祝福。</p><p> </p><p>“我真是犯了一个大错。”</p><p>结束后，约翰已在心头画了好多十字。尽管如此他还是和丽莎缠绵在沙发上，流连忘返地四处亲昵。</p><p>“如果有错，那也是我的。”丽莎握着他的手，贴在自己小腹上，“没有罪会降于你的。”</p><p>一股松软的幸福感，从指间慢慢扩散。约翰回忆起自己，他本也不是多么虔诚的教徒，是导师的关爱感化了他，才让他踏上了救赎的道路。修行之路，最难得的是悟道的瞬间，他曾苦苦思索的众多疑惑，却在与丽莎的相处中一一得到解答。</p><p>她既浅显易懂，更深不可测。就像现在，他本不知道更进一步反而能突破一些桎梏，可她作为旁观者，却早就看到了可能的结局。</p><p>“我已经不再后悔和你做了这件事。只是你的修养让我开始怀疑，我的道行，是否配得上这份责任。”</p><p>“当然可以了，”丽莎翻过身来，亲吻了约翰的十字架，“你也说，世人都是有罪的，我觉得‘罪’，更像是一种悔恨的情绪吧。既然不再悔恨，也就不必再借此怀疑自己。</p><p>“约翰，你很好啊，真的。”</p><p>丽莎自有她的一套道理，让约翰无法去纠正她的说辞。</p><p>“也接受我的赞许吧，就像你接受我的一切那样。”</p><p>漫长的沉默后，约翰点了点头。</p><p>这段沉默于他，就像从长夜到达黎明。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>